Fatid
Once upon a time, there was a little Sheluke who lived in a swamp. One day, Dr. Hazard started using that swamp as his dumping site and contaminated it. After years of eating rotten garbage and being in contact with contamination, that little Sheluke turned into this pestilent beast: Fatid! Role: Tank/Support __TOC__ Overview Fatid was a team race monster a long time ago. His main trick is using resurrection. However, unlike other monsters, his resurrection skills have lower cooldowns and lower stamina costs (they also come with Double and Triple Damage). However, these huge pros come with one big con: his resurrections come with death countdown (NER does get rid of this though). Of course, he has many other great tricks. As a tank, he can heal 40% life per turn. As a nuisance, he can inflict two torture effects in one move. Pros: *Good trait *Team Resurrection *Fourth highest Life in the game *INSANE REGEN POWER, making him resistant to torture (not immune) *AoE Poison and Bleeding *''Traitor Eater'': a move that kills an ally but gives Fatid 100% of Stamina and one extra turn *Lower CD and Stamina cost than other resurrection monsters Cons: *Can't do much if his allies are alive and he can't use Traitor Eater *Awful speed *High stamina costs on his revival skills *Some skills have 3-4 turn Cooldowns *His resurrection power comes with Death countdown Recommended Moveset My team will NEVER die! *Decomposing Body (Self Extra Turn + Regen + Double Healing, 22s, 4 CD) *Infected Breath / Rotten Claw (Infected for AoE 40 Nature dmg + Poison + Bleed, 27s, 2 CD) / (Rotten for 65 Nature dmg + Poison + Bleed, 22s, 2 CD) *Vein Worms (Ally Reanimated with 100% life + Triple Damage + 2-turn Death Countdown, 43s, 3 CD) *Vein Worms Infestation / Putrid Organism (Vein for AoE Reanimated with 50% life + Double damage + 1-turn Death Countdown, 73s, 4 CD) / (Putrid for AoE Poison + self 40% Heal, 24s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Life; 2 Life, 1 Strength; 2 Life, 1 Speed Swamp Support *Decomposing Body *Infected Breath / Rotten Claw *Vein Worms *Traitor Eater (Ally PER + 100% Life Drain + self 100% Stamina Restore + Extra Turn, 0s, 4 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Life, 1 Team Speed; 1 Life, 2 Team Speed; 3 Team Speed It is more of a support that gives out the Triple damage, regardless whether your allies live or not. Counters *One counter to Fatid is torture effects such as Burn, Ignite, and Bleed. It's an age-old counter to tanks in general, and Fatid is no exception. The only thing that one must watch out for is his Decomposing Body move, as its Double Healing effect can potentially negate torture effects. Recommended monsters for this are Saulot, Marquis De Flambe, and The Inheritor. *Consider using Fire attackers such as Cain, Drakor, General Darmith, or even Greedy Dragon. *Of course, to fight resurrection, you need monsters with the Resurrection Block trait, like Soul Hugger, Zeighar, and Sergeant Hull Head. *NER or Regen monsters, like Holter's Bodyguard and Yamada, to deal with his 2 DoTs moves. Category:Nature monsters Category:Tough Category:Villains book Category:Tank Category:Resurrector Category:Evil Legions book Category:Underworld book Category:Race monsters Category:Self-Supporter Category:Curser Category:Cause Poison Category:Healer Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Causes Bleed